The present invention relates to a moveable storage structure system and to a device for supporting and allowing mobility of a storage structure, and, in some embodiments, to moveable storage structure systems and devices that stabilize and minimize vibrations of equipment supported within a storage structure during mobilization of the structure, or a mobile shelter, land vehicle, aircraft or watercraft within which the structure is contained.